Shadow
by Trevilo Sekys
Summary: Because Black Star realizes that his feelings remain the same no matter how many years has passed by. He also realizes that he isn't the bright star that everyone praises but a mere shadow.


_The story took place around a week after their last battle in the moon. You know, when Crona sacrificed themselves to protect the world from madness._

* * *

" _It wasn't just that time either. You're always rescuing me. You must really like me, don't you?_ "

He may keep the buoyant mask of his remain—although he has changed a bit into a grown up and open minded person unlike the old time, Black Star can't lie to himself. That phrases Maka told her during the fight bothered him ever since, especially whenever his gaze laid upon the black moon like tonight. Droplets of odor slither down from his temple—and basically all over his torso. He isn't changed into a person everyone won't recognize, no. He still is the same Black Star, the same person who needs to be strong but less excessive now. He just finished his daily training and now is sitting on the terrace shirtless, watching the moon thoughtfully. At times like this, the question will crossed his mind, the very same question he always asks himself after he's done training: _why do I still do all this?_

He wants to get stronger, even to the extent he _needs_ to outgo the now Lord of Death, Kid, but for what? Back then, he did have the reason. The only thing he believed in and still hold onto for far too long, and that reason involve the very presence of _her_. How long had they know each other, again? Black Star can't even recall a number though he can still acutely elicit how did they met back then. Didn't he suppose to be the one who's, relatively, close to her? Black Star lets out a huff. Neither of them are weapons, that fact alone often distress him. He used to be the closest thing to her until they reached the age where they supposed to find a partner. At that time, Black Star knew everything he had built with much effort would just ravaged easily and it really did when her partner came. They seemed to have this peculiarly strong bound despite the fights they'd have with each other at a time, and Black Star envy him every single time. He managed to befriend with her partner—damn, people even would recognize them as a duo. But still he can't help the covetousness tugging his chest every time he saw them together.

Black Star may act cocky all the time, but deep inside, he's actually just a dejected man in love. With Maka Albarn.

He recall the time he decided to get stronger in order to protect her, but now he wonder if he can still properly do that considering Maka has actually have her own weapon. A weapon exists to protect their meister, don't they? So, can 'getting stronger to protect Maka' still be a compatible reason for him to go on? Black Star ceases thinking when Tsubaki call out to him for dinner.

It's raining today.

And it's been a week since Black Star stop coming to classes. True that after the fight on the moon Black Star lacked the courage to face Maka—even though he himself don't know why. He misses her, very. But the pain of seeing her smile has gotten out of hand as time passes by, it's aching even more than ever. A week passed by with him avoided meeting Maka, or Soul, or anyone else in particular. Tsubaki is worried to death, but Black Star reassured her, saying there is nothing to be worried about and that he is okay. He didn't come to the class again today, but he came to accompany Tsubaki doing her after school cleaning duty. Their classroom is warm as always, Black Star glad he's there when it's cold outside. He sits near the window, watching the rain heavily poured down on Earth. That's when his oculars spotted a familiar figure running around without anything to shield her despite the rain. "Maka─!" He gasps. It surprisingly loud enough for Tsubaki to hear him, the weapon turns around and gawks at him, call out his name to caught his attention who was staring outside. "Black Star," Tsubaki walks up to him, lightly place a hand upon his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Tsubaki instantly find the answer when he traces Black Star's gaze. "Ah, Maka didn't watch the weather news this morning, that's why she didn't bring her umbrella."

"What about Soul?"

"He didn't come. He told Maka school is no fun without you."

Black Star bites his lower lip upon Tsubaki's answer, a palm of his find it's way to the back of his head and grasp some strands of hair as he lets out an exasperated grunt. Now that it's raining heavily, Soul haven't even come. Why? A weapon's existence is for them to protect their meister, no? And yet, why? Why hasn't Soul come to pick her up and shield her from the rain, to prevent the possibility of her getting sick?

"Black Star, take her home."

Tsubaki's words startle him. Moreover when he turns over and sees Tsubaki holding out an umbrella, offering it to him. The smile on Tsubaki's face says it all. She perceives him, isn't she? After all this time being his partner, after all the soul resonance, she knows, right? For a second there, Black Star hates himself for not appreciate Tsubaki's presence enough. But, the heart know what it wants. He takes the umbrella, snatches his jacket which he hung on the chair and dashes out of there after thanking Tsubaki.

"Maka!"

Black Star yells, makes Maka halt in a sudden. She isn't even given the time to perceive whose voice that was—albeit it sounds familiar for her—when a black colored umbrella shields her from the rain and a jacket thoroughly hang around her shoulders. Black Star carefully wipes out water from her face with his sleeve, too gentle that Maka thinks she's going to break at any moment. She doesn't say anything aftermath, and neither does him. The reticence fills the gap between them and Black Star take that chances to greedily devour every inches of Maka's face, savoring her smile. "Ha! You're at loss of words, I assume you must be really miss me, don't you? Ha ha!" Black Star guffaws, somewhat painfully, he's the one who misses her so much that it's hurt, and yet he lacks the courage of telling her so.

Maka place her hands on his cheeks, she's cold, as expected. Black Star hopes he can share his warmth with her. "Still the same Black Star. I'm glad," Maka ends the sentence with a smile and it successfully silences him, "I'm so worried about you, Black Star."

His mind is blank for a moment until he realizes that Maka's shivering. She's cold, and Black Star understand it's not the time for him to talk big, it's time for him to proves that he's still _him_. It's time for him to proves that he does care about Maka, very much even. It's time to show Maka that she can rely on him no matter how tough a problem she'll face.

"Let's go, Maka."

* * *

Because Black Star is not a brightly shining star that everyone praises but a mere shadow, he traces her every steps wherever she head to.

Because Black Star is not a brightly shining star that everyone's waiting for but a mere shadow, he can and will only watches for her beneath the darkness.

Because Black Star is Black Star,

And he loves her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello. This is the first time I post a fanfiction in English. Please correct me if I did grammatical errors (which I believe are many). Review will be appreciated!**


End file.
